Injured
by Toxxic-Lover
Summary: Jealousy is struck down and passes out on the sidewalk. He wakes up in a different bed than his own. Rated M for fluffy and smutty Yaoi. One shot.


This is a story written by my girlfriend, who can't figure out the site. She doesn't really like it. Please review and tell her what you think.

* * *

"Shit..." Jealousy mumbled to himself as he trudged through the snow. The night was cold and harsh against his wounds, and all he wanted at this point was to get inside and onto a safe bed to heal. Ultimo had appeared out of nowhere, catching Jealousy off-guard and without his master. Of course a battle followed, that was only natural between a good and an evil doji. But the fact that Jealousy didn't have his master with him yet again made it nearly impossible for Jealousy to even put a scratch on Ultimo's body. Jealousy on the other hand, was nearly beaten senseless and he could only continue questioning just how good Ultimo really was if he enjoyed causing so much damage to others.

Jealousy was covered in a number of different injuries. His left arm was broken through, his leg nearly twisted under his hakama, and worst of all, there was a large crack through his chest. The crack itself didn't hurt. It was the fact that this injury exposed Jealousy's fragile spirit sphere to the chilled winter air, which shot waves of cold pain through his body and only weakened it further. He was shivering and it was becoming increasingly more difficult to see ahead of himself. Squinting against the light from the streetlamp above him and the falling snow, Jealousy tried to focus his sight on the sidewalk. Nobody was around and he knew he was far from his home. He almost began to fly, but had to stop when he remembered he was too injured to properly navigate himself along the way. Jealousy looked back down at the snow as he tried to think of another plan, but a sudden pain in the head caught him off guard and he hissed, closing his eyes. He waited for the pain to pass so he could resume walking, but he opened his eyes only to realize that he was no longer standing. His body laid in the snow and he couldn't move. Suddenly feeling exhausted, Jealousy closed his eyes again as his vision began to fade, blacking out in the freezing cold.

Hours later, Jealousy squinted after slowly opening his eyes again. There was a light above him which blurred his vision at first, but he was able to see again after blinking a few times. Jealousy sat up slowly and looked down at himself. He was in a bed, but it wasn't his own. He took the time to recollect his thoughts as he examined his surroundings. The room had a few amps here and there and some posters, and it wasn't the cleanest room either. But that didn't matter at the moment, so he focused on what he could recall. He remembered Being injured and walking back home, but he couldn't remember what happened after that. He looked down and realized that his injuries were wrapped and he was almost fully healed. Someone had found him and bothered to help. But who? His still-recollecting thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the door opened. Jealousy stood up cautiously, waiting to see who walked through the door.

It was Rage. Jealousy took one long look at him and sat back down on the bed, eyes wide. "O-Oh.. Rage.. I.."

"What?" Rage asked, raising an eyebrow. "You look startled or something. Is my hair a mess? Wait, don't answer that." He raised a hand as if motioning to stop the conversation, then snickered a little.

"I'm just.." Jealousy looked down, thankful that his hair was hiding his slightly blushing cheeks. "You were the one that found me, weren't you.."

"Yeah." Rage replied, going to look out the window. It had stopped snowing, but there was still a thick blanket of snow on the ground. "Fussa and I were on the way back to our studio and I saw you out the window. We pulled over and brought you here." He turned to look back at him. "What happened, eh?"

Jealousy sighed and laid back down on the bed. "Ultimo.. He came out of nowhere. Rune was at home, so I felt pretty weak.." He blinked, remembering. "Oh, I should call Rune.."

Rage waved his hand at him. "Don't.. Not unless you really want to. We already called him and he knows you're here. He doesn't mind you staying as long as you're healing." He walked back over to the bed. "Speaking of which, how are the damages now? Close to fully healed?"

"Close, yeah.." Jealousy looked back down at the bandages, but his mind was elsewhere. "Um.. Rage.. Why are you helping me..? No offense, but you don't seem like the type to bother with others.." Jealousy looked back up at him, but was surprised to see that Rage had his back turned again.

"Uh.. Why? I just.. Figured if I was in your place I'd want help, too. Besides, Vice would get pissed if you died so easily. That's all." Rage replied but didn't look back at Jealousy. Was he hiding something..?

Jealousy blinked, but didn't press on. "Oh.. Thanks.." He looked down at the bed with a small blush, but back up at Rage as he continued to speak.

"Dinner will be in ten minutes or something. Come down when you're ready." Rage said without looking at him still, then turned and left without another word.

Jealousy silently watched him leave, then sighed and laid back down in the bed for a few more minutes, and the sudden realization hit him. This wasn't a guest room, this was _Rage's _room. His eyes widened and he bit his lip. Everything in here was Rage's, from the clothes on the floor to the music instruments. Everything.. Even the bed he laid on. Jealousy rolled onto his side and hesitantly pulled the covers over himself. Closing his eyes, he took in Rage's smell. It made him blush and he hid his face under the blanket out of habit. He couldn't believe he was laying down where Rage slept every night, where Jealousy wanted to be...

No, he was being stupid. He shouldn't be thinking such things when Rage has helped him so much, he shouldn't be thinking those things at all. He needed to stay respectful and calm. Jealousy sat up and shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. He sighed and carefully stood up. His leg still hurt a bit, but it wasn't unbearable and it was a lot easier to walk. He took one last look around the room before opening the door and heading down the stairs to look for the dining room.

Fussa was seated at the table, looking over a sheet of paper that he held in his hand. A musical piece, Jealousy assumed and sat down. Fussa looked up at the doji from behind his glasses, nodded hello, then turned his attention back to the paper.

Jealousy sighed and felt a little awkward, but was a bit relieved when Rage came back into the room to serve the plates of food. "Don't get any funny ideas, Jealousy." Rage growled as he sat down. "Usually Fussa does the cooking.. Like he should. I'm your doji but I'm not your fucking maid." He narrowed his eyes at Fussa.

"Calm down, Rage. I'm just busy tonight." Fussa chuckled and stood up, picking up his plate. "I'll do it next time. But for now I'm going back to my office. See ya."

"Whatever." Rage rolled his eyes and watched his master leave, then started to eat.

Jealousy looked down at his food for a few moments before silently starting to take little bites of it. He was thankful for the dinner, but the atmosphere was silent and rather awkward and he didn't know what to say. But when he remembered that he was eating Rage's cooking, he began to eat a little faster. He soon finished and pushed the plate back. Looking up, he realized Rage had already finished and was watching him. "Um.." He resisted a blush. "Yes..?"

Rage shrugged. "Nothing.. Just making sure you ate." He stood and picked up their plates, then went into the kitchen.

Jealousy sighed and stood up to follow him. "Let me help.."

Rage looked over at him, then shrugged and handed him one of the plates. "You don't have to, but feel free."

Jealousy took the plate and started washing it in the sink. He was standing right beside Rage, and he resisted the urge to look over at him. He didn't know what Rage was thinking and he wanted to read Rage's heart, but the idea didn't feel right at all. He was almost afraid to know what Rage's heart had to say. Rage might have saved him but he probably wanted Jealousy to leave so he could get back to his own life. He sighed and set the plates away, drying his hands. "I should probably go.. Thanks for the help.."

"Wait, you kidding?" Rage looked over at him. "You just got here."

"Huh..?" Jealousy was surprised by the reply. He looked back at him. "But I.."

"C'mon, stay. Why not? It's been boring around here." Rage shrugged a little, flashing Jealousy his usual smirk. "Besides, you're not fully healed yet and the weather sucks ass. Just wait a while."

Jealousy was quiet for a few moments as he tried to settle on a decision. He couldn't figure out what to say at first, but was able to reply with a single word. ".. O-Okay.."

"Sweet~" Rage grinned and took Jealousy's wrist to lead him to the media room. This made Jealousy blush again, but thankfully Rage wasn't looking. "I actually got a new video game and I haven't had a chance to play yet. Let's check it out."

"Oh, alright.." Jealousy replied and sat on the couch. "But if it's okay, I'd rather just watch.. I'm no good at video games."

"You sure?" Rage looked back at him, then shrugged. "You're call. But let me know if you want to join in." He turned on the game console and sat down surprisingly close to Jealousy and began to play.

The room was dark except for the glow of the television screen, and silent except for the sounds of Rage's character killing the enemy aliens. In its own strange way, it seemed peaceful. Jealousy hugged his knees to his chest and slowly looked over at Rage from the corner of his eyes. The other doji was sitting cross-legged with his back slightly slumped, and he seemed pretty focused on the game. He would even let out a little curse now and then or grin triumphantly as he killed off an enemy. It was silly, but it made Jealousy smile a little behind his knees. He didn't even bother looking at the television screen because Rage was all the entertainment he needed.

"You sure you don't want to play?" Rage soon asked without looking away from the screen.

The question snapped Jealousy out of his trance and he looked back at the television screen. "Uh, yeah.. I'm fine with watching.." No lie about that.

Rage shrugged a little and continued playing for a while. But as time went on and the sky grew darker, Rage eventually seemed to grow bored of the game. He saved his progress and stood up to turn off the console. "I'm actually getting tired... Let's go hang out in my room 'till we're ready to sleep."

Jealousy nodded a little and stood up, following him back up to his room. "Uh, actually.." Jealousy spoke up. "Can I use your shower..? I think I'm healed enough for one and I still haven't really warmed up yet.."

"Sure." Rage nodded and pulled out his guitar to play. "Down the hall, first door to the right."

"Thanks.." Jealousy replied, then went to find said room. He didn't notice Rage staring at him as he left, mainly at his ass.

As he walked into the bathroom, the first thing he noticed was the massive amount of hair supplies on the counter. Jealousy wasn't really surprised but he smiled nonetheless. He closed the door and began to strip his clothes off, carefully removing the bandages. He then turned on the water and stepped inside, enjoying the feel of the warm water on his chilled skin. He closed his eyes and gently slid his hands up his own arms, a vision coming into his mind. A vision of Rage standing in the same shower after a long day, washing away the sweat and relaxing in the water. He could see Rage washing himself, the water running down his pale skin, the shampoo rinsing from his hair and traveling down the curves of his body...

Jealousy opened his eyes, the quick vision ending. He sighed and started washing himself. He might as well get used to having those visions, because those were all he was ever going to get. Visions and nothing else.

Distracted by his vision, Jealousy didn't notice the door opening and someone stepping inside. It wasn't until this someone had opened the shower curtain and let in some cold air that Jealousy noticed and turned, startled to see a completely naked Rage standing there.

"R-Rage..! What..?" Jealousy blinked, aware that he was blushing deeply.

"I decided a shower sounds good." Rage replied with his usual expression, but something seemed different and Jealousy just couldn't decipher it. "Can I join you?"

".. I-If you want.." Jealousy replied without thinking. He surprised himself with the reply he gave, but he couldn't change his mind so suddenly. He watched as Rage stepped inside the shower and closed the curtain again, standing behind him. Jealousy quickly turned and faced the water, hearing Rage begin to rinse off behind him. Was he looking at him? Was Rage staring? Was it okay to look at Rage in return?

He sighed and tried to resume washing himself and resisted the urge to turn and look at the other doji. When time came, Rage asked to switch places so he could rinse off. This left Jealousy behind Rage, and he blushed deeply as he couldn't keep his eyes off the other. The vision he had earlier just came true, every image and every detail was really happening. He watched as Rage's styled hair was washed and brushed down straight down his back. The soap and shampoo traveled down the curves of his back and down his perfectly-shaped thighs. Jealousy quickly looked away as Rage turned to look at him over his bare shoulder. He so desperately wanted to know what Rage was feeling.. If maybe Rage was also thinking of Jealousy in the same way. If he was, he definitely had a good way of hiding it.

"Yo, Jealousy?" Rage asked over the sound of the water.

"Hunh..?" Jealousy snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the other.

"Can you hand me the conditioner?" He pointed.

"Oh, sure.."

Jealousy bent over to grab the bottle ( unaware that doing so gave Rage a full view of his rear ) and stood up to hand it to him. But he didn't notice that the bar of soap had fallen onto the ground. As he stepped closer to Rage, the soap got in the way and threw Jealousy off balance, causing him to fall forward. Jealousy let out a yelp of surprise and closed his eyes, waiting to hit the floor. But when he didn't fall and he felt arms around him, he slowly opened his eyes.

"You alright..?" Rage asked. He had caught Jealousy and was holding close, probably closer than fully necessary. But for the moment, Jealousy couldn't complain.

"U-Uh.. Yes.." Jealousy replied.

"I'm glad.." Rage spoke again, though he seemed distant. It made Jealousy wonder what exactly he was glad about. Then suddenly, Rage smiled. It wasn't his usual half-smirk of a smile, it was different this time. Something Jealousy hadn't seen before. It was soft and welcoming, enough to make Jealousy's spirit sphere grow a bit warmer. They seemed to look into each other's eyes and neither of them moved. They stayed like that for a while, then Rage started moving again. He didn't remove his arms from Jealousy or stand up straighter. He pulled Jealousy closer to his own body, his eyes half-lidded. Speechless, Jealousy didn't object. Closing his eyes, he waited. But after a few moments of nothing happening, Rage brought Jealousy to his feet again and let go of him.

"... Sorry." Rage looked away, then climbed out of the shower without another word, leaving Jealousy standing under the water alone.

After a few moments of faint surprise, Jealousy turned off the water and stood there. He felt so stupid. He must have given Rage the wrong idea.. He could have messed everything up. Rage was just acting friendly after saving Jealousy from falling. He shouldn't have grown so comfortable in his arms and closed his eyes like that...

"You coming? I'm going back to my room." Rage asked, but Jealousy was unable to see his face.

".. I'll be there in a minute." Jealousy replied and stood up straighter to squeeze the water from his hair. He listened to Rage leave and waited until he heard the door close before stepping out to dry off. After a few minutes of negative thoughts, he got dressed and slowly walked back into Rage's bedroom.

Jealousy closed the door and glanced over to see Rage under the covers. "If you're tired, I'll sleep in the living room.."

"What? No way." Rage replied, sitting up a little to look at the other. "You can share my bed."

".. R-Really..?" Jealousy blinked. "I don't want to keep you awake or anything.."

"Don't worry about it." Rage waved his hand, then motioned for Jealousy to come lay down with him. "I don't like sleeping alone, anyway. Come on."

Jealousy hesitated for a moment before turning off the lights and walking over to the bed. He laid down beside the other doji, but he faced the other way. "Good night.."

"Night." Rage replied, and Jealousy realized that Rage was facing his back.

Jealousy sighed and closed his eyes. Being in the same bed with Rage made him a little nervous at first, but he soon began to relax as he listened to the sound of Rage's light breathing. At one point, Rage let out a deep breath that Jealousy could feel against the back of his neck. Jealousy's eyes opened again. Rage was so close to him...

".. Jealousy..? You awake..?"

"Yeah.."

"..."

Jealousy blinked at the random silence. He was about to ask if something was wrong, but a sudden touch stopped him. Rage's hand was on Jealousy's leg, gently sliding up and down the cool skin. It moved close to Jealousy's thigh, then slid back down towards his knee. Jealousy shivered at the touch and closed his eyes, his cheeks once again flushing to a light pink. Usually being touched would scare him or make him feel dreadfully uncomfortable, but Rage's hand was so gentle and warm against his leg..

"Jealousy.." Rage whispered, his hand sliding over Jealousy's hip and moving to his waist.

"Hunh..?" A quiet reply.

".. Is it okay if I touch you like this..?" Rage asked, his hand sliding back over Jealousy's hip.

".. Yes.."

Rage's hand gently wrapped around Jealousy's waist and pulled them closer to each other, Rage pressing up close to Jealousy's back. Rage's hand slid back onto Jealousy's leg and slowly moved between it and the other leg, lightly massaging his thigh. Another shiver was sent up Jealousy's spine.

"Mn, Rage.."

"Does it feel good..?"

"Yes.."

Jealousy heard Rage sit up a bit, then gasped lightly as the wrathful doji began to lightly nibble Jealousy's ear. Having Rage touch him like this felt so good and he easily wanted more. When Rage gave his ear a little lick, Jealousy let out a little moan of satisfaction. Rage's hand soon slid over Jealousy's manhood, and Jealousy bit his lip and opened his eyes again. Was this really okay? He knew he liked Rage, and he didn't mind being touched by him ( in fact, he knew he wanted Rage to continue touching him like this ) but was it really a good idea? What if Rage only wanted to use him for this night only, just to have his way with the injured doji?

This thought snapped Jealousy back to his senses, and he put a hand down on Rage's exploring hand. "Wait.. Rage.."

"Huh..?"

"... Why are you doing this..?"

There was a silence for a few moments. And to Jealousy, these few moments felt like forever. He closed his eyes and resisted a groan. He just knew it, he knew that Rage only wanted his body. He was a fool to think-

"Because I like you."

Jealousy blinked. He wasn't sure if he heard him right. He rolled onto his back and looked up at Rage above him. "You.. What..?"

Rage had a cute look on his face, which was rare to see. He almost seemed a little embarrassed with his lightly blushing cheeks. "Because.. I like you, Jealousy.. I know it sounds stupid.. But I just really want you.." He looked away from Jealousy's eyes, and Jealousy instinctively placed a hand on Rage's cheek to move his head and look into his eyes again to speak.

"It doesn't sound stupid, Rage.."

"It doesn't..?"

"No, it doesn't.. Because I like you too."

Jealousy watched as a soft smile spread on Rage's face. He seemed relieved, and Jealousy couldn't help but smile a little with him. The smile stayed on Rage's face as he spoke up again.

"So.. Can we do this..? Is that okay?"

"Yes.."

And with that, Rage sat up just a bit to remove his shirt. Jealousy couldn't help but stare at Rage's pale, perfectly-shaped chest. And as Rage came back down to press their bodies against one another, Jealousy wrapped his arms around Rage's neck and hugged him close. He closed his eyes and tilted his head a little, shivering as he felt the warmth of Rage's tongue against his pale skin. He felt Rage's hands travel further down his body to remove Jealousy's pants and he once again shivered as his member was exposed to the cool air. Wrapping his legs around Rage's waist, he began to rock his hips instinctively, and Rage did the same. Their breathing changed to become more heavy and rapid. As Jealousy moved his hips against Rage's waist, he could feel both of their members slowly beginning to rise. He let out a small whimper of pleasure and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes of those repeated movements and gentle kisses, Rage began to lick his fingers a bit. Jealousy watched him with the blush still on his cheeks. He tried to focus on the fact that he soon will be feeling pleasure even if it hurt a little at first. And when Rage pressed two fingers against Jealousy's virgin entrance, Jealousy nodded a little. He could feel his muscles tighten around Rage's fingers as they were slowly inserted inside him, and Jealousy couldn't help but whimper and cover his mouth.

"Relax.." Rage kissed his ear. "It won't hurt as much if you relax.."

Jealousy let out a shaky sigh as he let his muscles adjust and relax a bit around Rage's fingers. Soon, the fingers began to move inside him. He shut his eyes and bit back a few more whimpers as he tried to ignore the pain. But suddenly, Rage's fingers slid over a certain spot deep inside him. It sent a warm wave of pleasure through his body, and he arched his back and moaned Rage's name suddenly. His member twitched a little in excitement as Rage continued to rub the spot and spread his fingers to stretch him out. Jealousy clawed lightly at the sheets of Rage's bed, letting out small moans of pleasure as Rage used his fingers. Though soon enough, Rage removed them carefully from Jealousy's body.

Jealousy sighed and looked down at his own member, seeing it was now fully erect. He watched as Rage unzipped his pants to reveal his erect member, and Jealousy blushed as he saw it. He noticed that Rage's member was throbbing lightly, and the thought that Jealousy had made Rage hard like that only turned him on even more.

"Ready..?" Rage asked as he pressed the tip of his member against Jealousy's entrance, and Jealousy gave a little nod and closed his eyes. He could feel Rage slowly pushing inside him and filling his virgin ass with his throbbing member. He let out a long moan from both pain and pleasure, but moved his hips just a little to encourage Rage to keep going. Jealousy knew the pain would disappear eventually. He felt Rage begin to move into him, and he opened his eyes to look up at him. Rage was panting a little with his eyes closed. His cheeks were a light pink, and he already seemed to be sweating a little. Jealousy shivered at the sight and be began to move his hips again. And as soon as Rage hit his sweet spot, He arched his back and cried out as the pain began to subside and pleasure took over.

"A-Ahn.. R-Rage.."

"Jealousy.."

The room was filled with the sound of their panting, moaning, and the light smacking of skin on skin. Their movements gradually began to pick up pace, Rage sliding in deeper and faster with each thrust. And at this point Jealousy felt like he's never felt before. The room was spinning, he felt lightheaded from breathing so hard, and his back was tired and sore. But even these things only added onto the pleasure that Rage was giving him. It almost felt like his lower body was on fire, and the tight feeling below his stomach was building pressure over time and becoming more apparent. After quite some time, he knew he wouldn't last much longer and he could tell by the way Rage's member was throbbing inside him that Rage was also close to his limit. with a moan, he cried out Rage's name and tangled his fingers into the wrathful doji's hair.

"F-Fuck.. Rage, I-I'm going to come..!"

"M-Me to.. Ah.."

Jealousy lifted himself just a little as Rage wrapped his arms around his waist and began to pound into him even harder than before. Breathing heavily, he gave in and allowed himself to reach his climax. He cried out as he arched his back and came hard over his own chest, feeling Rage's come filling his insides. Jealousy listened to Rage's moans as the tight feeling in his stomach began to subside, and he kissed Rage's ear as he felt the other ride out his orgasm inside him.

Soon enough, Rage had pulled out and they were laying beside each other on the bed, panting and catching their breath. Jealousy wrapped his arms around Rage and held him close to his chest. Minutes went by silently as they enjoyed the feeling of each other's warmth, saying nothing. Though eventually, Rage lifted his head and closed his eyes to kiss Jealousy deeply, wrapping his arms around his waist. Jealousy happily returned the kiss just as lovingly and let it last for a few minutes. Rage soon pulled back and smiled, not letting go of him. "You okay..?"

Jealousy nodded. "Yes, I'm fine.."

"Good.." Rage nuzzled to his chest and allowed himself to doze off after a few minutes. Jealousy however, stayed awake for a while longer.

"I'm fine.." Jealousy whispered quietly, kissing Rage's hair. "I feel fine now, because.."

_I love you.._


End file.
